


Sedated

by zoeytheshadowhunter108



Series: Haunted House [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Man on the Moon, Eudora Patch is Alive, Flashbacks, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mild Angst, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeytheshadowhunter108/pseuds/zoeytheshadowhunter108
Summary: Thank you guys all so much for all the positive feedback on the first part! I really love comments they make me (and all writers) feel good so yay! Enjoy chapter one, originally this was only gonna be a one chapter kinda deal, but then y'know our boy Klaus deserves good so it's gonna be a bit longer than one chapter. Please enjoy! Also title based off of the song "Sedated" By Hozier, name of the series is based off of "Haunted House" By Florence and the Machine. I'm kinda a music nerd no shame. k I'll shut up now. Enjoy!





	1. The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys all so much for all the positive feedback on the first part! I really love comments they make me (and all writers) feel good so yay! Enjoy chapter one, originally this was only gonna be a one chapter kinda deal, but then y'know our boy Klaus deserves good so it's gonna be a bit longer than one chapter. Please enjoy! Also title based off of the song "Sedated" By Hozier, name of the series is based off of "Haunted House" By Florence and the Machine. I'm kinda a music nerd no shame. k I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

Klaus woke up with a start, quickly sucking in a breath of air. He blinked to quickly adjust to the blinding hospital lights, it had been so long since he had seen light. As soon as he acclimated to his new setting, he looked around. He saw his right arm in a cast, his left arm wrapped in bandages, and he could only assume there were more bandages under the blanket. He felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered everything that happened over the past week. Klaus glanced out his window and saw it was daytime, then looked at the clock next to his bed which read 5:00pm, he had slept almost the whole day. Klaus glanced at the IV running into his arms, causing a tear to fall down his cheek, he had finally gotten sober, but painkillers were always the silent cause to drug addiction. Though he was grateful, without the painkillers, Klaus was certain he’d be in a world of hurt. 

“Klaus?” He heard Diego say as a door opened into the room. “Oh thank goodness you’re awake.” Diego rushed to his hurting brother’s side. “I was so worried, how are you doing?” Klaus just shrugged, he didn’t know if he really wanted to say anything to his brother. “I am so so so sorry.” 

“S’okay,” Klaus’s voice came out far more raspy than he had anticipated. 

“Are you feeling okay right now? Do you need anything? The nurse said to get her if you wake up… but that can wait.” Diego scooted forward in the chair he had sat down in. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I-I-I’m fine.” Klaus shook his head, worried to admit everything he had been through. 

“Klaus, it’s okay to not be fine.” Diego shook his head, “I was worried sick about you.” Klaus immediately glanced over when he saw the door crack open again and a small figure stepped into the room. “Hey Vanya.” Klaus’s eyes darted back down to his lap, it hurt to look at either of his siblings, guilt continued to eat at him. 

“Hey Dee,” She rushed next to Diego and looked at her brother. “Klaus, I am so glad to see you. When Diego told me he found you-”

“I’m sorry.” Klaus choked out, “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” He felt hot tears go down his face. 

“What do you mean?” Vanya asked, using a gentle and understanding tone. “Everything is going to be okay now, got it?” 

“You did nothing wrong buddy.” Diego gently reached out to his brother and set his hand on his shoulder. 

“I tried- I really did,” Klaus admitted, once he had begun, the words just kept spewing out of him. “It all just hurt so much and some things just slipped out.” Diego was about to respond to what his brother had told them, but Eudora slipped into the room. Vanya took that as a cue and stood up. 

“I’ll be back later.” Vanya headed for the door, “I’m gonna go get some food for everyone okay?” Klaus nodded as did Diego. As if through clockwork, Eudora took the seat that had been previously occupied by Vanya. 

“Hey Klaus.” Eudora kindly smiled as Klaus nervously turned his head back down to his lap. Shakily, Klaus moved his left arm to wipe away the fallen tears from his face. Klaus didn’t like crying in front of his siblings, and that doesn’t even begin to speak on how he feels about crying in front of practical strangers. “Do you remember me?” Klaus nodded, but didn’t lift his eyes to meet hers. “I’m going to be the main officer in your case alright? If it’s okay with you, could I ask you some questions about what happened? You don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to.” Klaus nodded, agreeing to talk about what happened. “Could you tell me the name of the people who were holding you?” 

“H-Hazel and Cha Cha.” 

“Code names?” Klaus shrugged, he didn’t know, “That’s okay, continuing were there any other people involved in what happened?” 

“No.” 

“Would you mind telling me what events led up to what happened?” Eudora asked, lowering her notebook, she wanted to be certain that Klaus was comfortable with talking about it. 

“S-Sure.” Klaus seemed hesitant, but continued anyway. “I was at home, it had been a rough day so I decided to take a bath, I really like to take baths, and I always listen to music. Music keeps the ghosts-I mean I just like music.” Klaus caught himself, he wasn’t sure how much Diego’s ‘friend’ knew about their family. “And so I got out of the bath after a while. Then I went to my room to get ready. Then I heard some clatter downstairs so I went to our back alley way and then next thing I know I-I woke up in the back of a trunk.” Klaus finally gathered his courage to look up at her, Eudora’s eyes were filled with sadness, “M’sorry.” Klaus muttered, his moment of courage over, leading to Klaus lowering his eyes again. 

“Hey, you didn’t do anything wrong okay Klaus?” Eudora fought her urge to reach out to set her hand on his shoulder, but she maintains her professionalism. “I’m just trying to make sure these guys get put away without hurting anyone else okay?” Klaus nodded. “I think we’ve done enough for now. I’m going to have officers stationed outside your door at all times to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Thanks Eudora.” Diego said, and for once, Eudora doesn’t correct him. 

“I’m just a phone call away if you guys need anything.” She rose from her chair and exited the room, leaving Diego and Klaus alone. 

Diego felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, immediately noticing the text from Allison. On my way from the house, does Klaus want anything? “Hey Klaus, do you want anything from home?” Klaus looks up. 

“Can I, can I have my sketchbook?” Klaus nervously asked his brother, “It’s um hidden in this loose floor panel in my room. The c-combination for the lock on the box it’s in is ummmm 1981 yeah that’s the number.” Diego quickly texted his sister what Klaus had just told him, then set down his phone. “I kept it in there, cause Dad didn’t like it when I’d draw. I never could figure out why. I also just liked having my own special thing no one knew about. I guess that’s over.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t come for you sooner Klaus.” Diego told his brother, “The minute we knew you were gone Eudora and I looked everywhere for you.” 

“It’s okay.” Klaus shook his head, “I disappear a lot so I wasn’t expecting anyone to come looking for me. I told them that too, I said ‘No one’s coming’ but they didn’t listen. Every time I told them. They tried to get Five to come, they apparently left him a note somewhere but I’d’ve been an idiot to believe that would work.” 

“God, Klaus we’ve been such bad siblings.” Diego felt another wave of guilt wash over him. 

“S’okay.” Klaus replied, worried he’d said to much. “Don’t blame yourself.” 

“I do.” Diego shook his head, “I just want to make everything better. And I swear to you I’m gonna try okay?” Klaus nodded in agreement. “I care about you a lot, and I am so so sorry I put you through this. But I’m going to do my best to make it up to you.” Both their heads turned as the door cracked open and Allison and Vanya stepped into the hospital room, Vanya holding some food, Allison holding Klaus’s aged sketchbook. 

“Oh Klaus.” Allison rushed to her brother’s side, “Can I-Is it okay if I hug you?” Klaus nodded, accepting the hug from his sister, a move he hadn’t received in ages. “I’m so sorry Klaus.” Allison whispered into his ear as she gently pulled him closer to her, careful not to agitate any of his injuries. As she pulled away, Klaus sighed. 

“You guys don’t have to keep apologizing to me.” Klaus felt bad that his siblings felt bad, “It’s not your fault.” Allison looked like he was going to say something in response to that, but decided against it. 

“I brought you your sketchbook.” She held the sketchbook out to him, Klaus quickly snatched it from her grasp and held it close to him. 

“Thank you.” He whispered. “It means-It means a lot.” He looked sadly at the IV in his arm once more, “Do you guys know when I can go home?” 

“I can go ask.” All three of the siblings said at the same time, desperate to amend their guilt. 

“I’ll go ask.” Diego stood up and exited the room for the first time since Klaus had woken up. Part of Klaus wanted Diego to stay, Diego provided safety, but he was certain that his siblings were just as safe to be around, in their childhood before they fault, Klaus always felt comfort when his siblings were near, he was certain he could feel that way again with time. The room remained silent, until Diego returned, nurse in tow. 

“I’m Nurse Levine,” She looked down at her clipboard, “How are you doing Mr. Hargreeves?” Klaus flinched, he didn’t like his last name. “Would you prefer I call you by your first name?” Klaus nodded, not making eye contact with the nurse. “Alright Klaus, so if all goes according to plan, we should be able to get you out of here by the end of tomorrow. I just have to recheck your vitals and make sure that you’re eating and that you’re on the right track to recovery. I’ll also need you to come in shortly after you’re released to check up on you okay? But I’ve been told that you want to go home, so I’ll do all I can to get you home by tomorrow.” 

“Thank you nurse.” Allison thanked the nurse for all of her siblings present. Hopefully getting Klaus home would let them return to a sense of normalcy, which would hopefully allow them to mend the relationship that had become so broken over the years. The nurse checked that the medicine and water from his IV are still filled. 

“I’m going to go get some food for you Klaus.” The nurse said before leaving the siblings alone in the room again. 

“Luther and Five are on their way.” Allison informs the room.

“Huh.” Klaus muttered, quietly enough he was certain none of his siblings would hear him. Luther and Five were the last people he expected to come visit him. Luther in particular. 

Vanya coughed, “So Klaus….” Vanya trailed off, realizing there was no way to begin a conversation. “What are some of your favorite things to draw?” 

“I uhm, I draw people.” Klaus only ever had Ben talk to him about his drawings. “Wait where’s Ben?” Klaus looked around frantically. “Benny?” Klaus shook his head, it felt weird that his brother wasn’t there. He hadn’t seen in so long, well not actually a long time, but long for Ben and Klaus. Klaus glanced at the IV. 

“I’m sure he’s just away,” Diego reasoned, hoping to not upset his brother further. “Ben always pops back up, right?” Diego wasn’t super sure Ben was ever there, but then again seeing ghosts was his brothers thing. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Klaus shook his head, “I uhm I paint Ben sometimes when he sits still, sometimes I’ll paint scenery, or pretty people I meet. It depends I guess.” Klaus shrugged as the nurse reentered with a plate of food. Klaus’s stomach growled, but the plate of food seemed to be mocking him. The nurse set it on the pull out table in front of him, then looked at him. 

“Please try to eat what you can, okay?” Nurse Lavine looked at Klaus hopefully, then left the room again, after stating she would be back later in the day to give Klaus his night medicine. Klaus looked at the plate, daunted, he wasn’t sure how convenient eating would be--especially with his right hand in a cast. When he asked for his sketchbook, for example, it was for the comfort it gave him, not to draw. 

“Y-You guys don’t have to stay if you don’t want.” Klaus lied, he wanted his siblings to stay, but he also didn’t want to embarrass himself by trying to eat with his left hand. 

“We want to stay.” Vanya spoke for the group, “Why would we want to leave?” Klaus merely shrugged. “You should try to eat while it’s still warm.” 

Klaus nodded and tried to at least try to use his right hand, but it hurt too much to move. Klaus lifted up his left hand instead, and grabbed the spoon awkwardly and moved it toward the bowl of soup. He carefully dipped the spoon in and ate the soup. After eating a few bites Klaus felt full and set the spoon down. Upon looking at his siblings worried faces, he forced himself to eat a few more bites of soup. The door flew open and Klaus flinched, part of him hated how often people were entering and exiting his room, but it also helped him to remember that he was free to come and go. 

“Damn Klaus,” Klaus looked up to see Five and Luther standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Can I just say you look like utter shit right now?” Diego, Vanya and Allison turned to Five, shock covering all of their faces, but Klaus just laughed. 

“Th-Thanks for your candor little bro.” Klaus forced himself to make eye contact. “It means a lot to me.” 

“Totally.” Five shrugged, upon noticing his siblings reactions, he shrugged, “What? I can be sentimental if I feel like it.” The tension in the room snapped as everyone tried to stifle laughter at the idea that mean-old-man-Five could be somewhat sentimental. “Anyway not to be tacky or anything, but those assholes, Hazel and Cha Cha? Yeah don’t worry I took care of them. No stress.” 

“Meaning you turned them in to the proper authorities?” Diego quickly butted in, hoping his brother actually did the legal thing. 

“Well, Cha Cha is kind of...dead.” Five smiled, “And Hazel just kind of y’know.” Five shrugged once more, “Hazel is emotionally weak. How he got to be an agent is far beyond me but, trust me, he isn’t an issue anymore.” 

“T-Thanks.” Klaus forced a smile. 

“I would say I’m surprised you killed her.” Allison didn’t sound disappointed, just shocked. “But I'm not that surprised.” 

“You know what the teens say these days,” Five paused, trying to remember what he was going to say. “In this world there are two kinds of people, those who yeet and those who are yeeted.” 

Klaus shook his head, “I’ve literally never heard anyone say that in my entire life,” Diego said as he grimaced in pain. 

“Anyways,” Luther coughed, “How are you doing Klaus? I’m sure everyone’s asked, but I just want to check.” 

“I’ve been better mon chere frere.” Klaus allowed the irony to wash over him. “But it’s like the French probably say, ‘La vie est mal, mais c’est la vie.’” Klaus paused, “You know now that I think about it, I don’t know that French people say that, but then again I haven’t met a French person in real life before.” Klaus suddenly got overwhelmed, “Speaking of people in real life...I still don’t know where Ben is….” 

“Oh I wouldn’t stress it.” Allison kindly told her brother, “The nurses told me that you were on a lot of painkillers, due to...well you know.”

“The fact that I was a drug addict.” Klaus stated it casually, he knew it was his fault. “But I could-I could always see him back when I was addicted. Y’know I got sober and I think I’ll try to do that.” 

“Well we’ll all definitely be there to help you through it okay?” Vanya told her brother, being the first of the large group that was there to speak up in support of their brother’s newfound sobriety. 

Slowly, the conversation began to return to a normal pace for the siblings, sans the usual fighting. Hours passed until the nurse came in and began to lower the lights. The nurse sent all of the siblings home except for one of them, Vanya since she was the most level headed, so they could go get sleep. In reality, they decided to take shifts, Vanya would stay for three hours, then Diego would come and so on. 

The minute the lights went out Klaus rolled over to fall asleep and pulled his arms close to his chest. All he wanted was to see Ben. Klaus remembered when he last saw Ben, it was just before Diego and his friend girl showed up. Not girlfriend though, but what else do you call the friend of your brother that’s a girl but they aren’t dating. Obviously friend girl. But it had been just before they came. 

 

~Klaus wasn’t sure how he could do it, but Ben could always tell when he was awake. Maybe it was the fact that Ben relied on Klaus to be awake. The delicate relationship the two had existed merely due to Klaus’s power, but continued on due to brotherly care. When Klaus had first been locked into this hotel room (closet?) every time he woke up he would start panicking. After a while, however, Klaus just got too tired to even try. If he was awake, all he did was sit--obviously-- but Ben was there to talk to him. 

“Do you want to...hear a joke?” Ben tried, they had been stuck in the hotel room for 5 days--plus the two in the other one before that-- and he just really wanted to raise the mood as best he could. Klaus just weakly shook his head, barely able to hold it up at this point. “Should I just talk? Would that be helpful?” Klaus raised his head and lowered it, “Was that a yes?” Klaus nodded, “Okay. That I can do. Let me think. Ummmm I’ll just tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a….” Though the story had just begun, Klaus slowly drifted back off to sleep, lack of hunger increased his exhaustion. Ben noticed his brother falling asleep, but continued anyway. He wasn’t sure how much longer his brother had, most people could only go a week without water. Ben always kept going, just in case he wasn’t all the way asleep. Ben tried to not feel guilty about the state of his brother, but it hurt a lot. Every time they had hit him, Ben could barely watch. He wanted to step in, he had the power to stop them, but due to his lack of life, he couldn’t do anything but watch. Watching his brother wither away in a closet--a literal one this time-- hurt him, sure he’d seen Klaus come out of the closet close to hundreds of times, but this was one closet Ben wasn’t sure Klaus could easily walk out of. All he could do was hope one of his siblings would wise up and come to save their brother, but based off their typical treatment of Klaus, that didn’t seem possible. Every time Klaus said he didn’t think one of his siblings would come, Ben tried to tell them he would, but he didn’t believe it. He heard the door to the hotel room open and looked through the slits in the door. Diego. But it wasn’t just Diego, there was some girl with him, some friend girl. Ben desperately wanted to scream at them, tell them that Klaus was there, to save their brother before it was too late, but again all he could do was listen. 

“Clear!” The lady friend called out as she checked a room.  
A door opened, “Clear!” Diego called, moments passed before, “He’s not here.” Ben began to panic, they couldn’t leave. Then, footsteps came toward the closet, then the door quickly opened. “Eudora, he-he’s here!” 

Ben watched as they pulled his brother out of the closet and quickly worked on cutting him free. He watched as Klaus woke up, panicked, 100% certain Hazel and Cha Cha had returned to hurt him some more. He watched as Klaus fought against his brother’s grasps as the blindfold and gag were removed. He watched as Klaus fell forward into Diego’s arms the minute the tape around his wrists were cut free. As the ambulance pulled up, Ben continued to keep his eyes on his brother to ensure they were caring for him properly. Then painkillers were pumped into his brother’s thin arms, whisking Ben away from Klaus for the time being. ~

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has some flashbacks, he wants to go home...and go for a walk. A walk would be nice. Also some lovely sibling healing because they all deserve good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Torture? Not really descriptive at all, just ~after~ y'know. Mentions of emotional abuse too.

Klaus eyed the tube in his arm, returning to reality. He needed Ben, Ben was his anchor, just as he was Ben’s anchor. After years of always having Ben through thick and thin, Klaus couldn’t imagine going through whatever was happening at the present. One thing kept them apart, his painkillers. Klaus weighed his options, take out the IV and see Ben, or leave it in and not see Ben for a couple more days. Klaus rolled over and glanced at Vanya who was sleeping peacefully in the chair beside his bed. He shook his head, sure Klaus was thrilled that his siblings were there, but he needed an old comfort and alcohol was no longer an option, nor were any of his other drug related habits. He awkwardly moved his hand toward the IV and took in a quick deep breath--as best as he could with broken ribs-- and gently, but quickly, pulled the IV out of his arm. As Klaus waited for the drugs to wear off, the realization of what he had done washed over him. Klaus stared at the roof and tried to dwell on what had happened to him. A near hour of Klaus zoning off passed before Ben made an appearance. 

“Oh Klaus!” Ben said as he appeared. “Those must’ve been some strong drugs, really holding that good old power back huh?” Klaus wrinkled his brow, why did Ben sound like your basic sidekick that appeared in a dream to give you advice? 

“Ben.” Klaus whispered, not wanting to wake up his sleeping sister. “Thank God, I really needed to see you.” Ben looked at the blood pooling in his arm, something Klaus had been ignoring. 

“Klaus.” Ben shook his head, “You didn’t.” 

“I- I needed to see you bro.” Klaus admitted, “Should I catch you up?” Ben nodded and Klaus quickly caught him up on what had happened since he woke up in the hospital. Klaus heard an alarm go off and he had a miniature panic attack. “V-Vanya’s gonna wake up. And then she’s gonna get mad at me for t-taking out the IV. Ben please don’t leave, please. I need you to stay with me.” 

“Aren’t you in a lot of pain?” Ben nervously eyed his brother, the painkillers must have worn off almost completely at this point. 

“No.” The word came out laced with far more pain than Klaus had intended. Vanya stirred in her chair and Klaus heard the alarm stop. The door opened and Diego stepped in just as Vanya woke up. Klaus looked as Diego quickly looked at his situation, blood and all. “Diego, p-please don’t get the nurse. I just needed-I need Ben.” 

“I know, I know,” Diego nodded, Vanya barely tracking the situation, “But look at you, you’re in pain.” Diego leaned his head out the door, “Could I get a nurse please?” He reentered the room, “I’m sorry Klaus.” 

“No no no.” Klaus said through the pain he was trying to ignore. A nurse came in and quickly began to deal with the situation. She wrapped his elbow with a bandaid and began to set up and IV in the right side of his arms. Klaus tried to swat her away but she just shook her head. 

 

“Mr. Klaus, I would really appreciate your cooperation, especially if you would like to get out of here in a timely manner,” The nurse kindly, but sternly informed a distraught Klaus. Klaus re-evaluated his options, he really did want to get out of the hospital soon. 

“M’sorry.” Klaus began to doze back off, hoping his siblings wouldn’t be too mad at him, or Vanya--since she was technically supposed to keep an eye on him. 

Klaus woke up the next day and felt a headache coming on. He rolled over and saw Luther sitting in the chair beside his bed, it must’ve been his shift to babysit or whatever his siblings called it. He didn’t really want to make an awkward conversation with Luther, most of their conversations ended in fighting, but maybe now their friendship could be different. Klaus reopened his eyes, he was certain Ben wasn’t going to be there, but he was wrong. Ben was seated next to Luther, though Luther obviously couldn’t see their brother beside him. 

“Morning sunshine.” Luther said as he looked at Klaus who was still somewhat exhausted oddly enough. 

“Top of the mornin to ya.” Klaus said in a really awful cockney accent, even worse than normal due to the lowered amount of painkillers. 

“It’s actually almost the afternoon.” Luther admitted. 

“Figures.” Klaus shrugged, then made a face in pain from shrugging, Luther nodded. 

“Yeah, Diego told me that they lowered your painkillers,” Luther informed his brother, “He didn’t tell the nurses why you wanted a lower dosage but he convinced them. He was mostly worried you’d try to pull it out again.” 

“That’s what he said.” Klaus chuckled at the joke he made himself, causing him to grimace in more pain. 

“Sorry to burst your bubble dear brother, but I believe the saying is actually ‘That’s what she said’,” Luther informed his brother, who merely shook his head. 

“Nay, dear brother.” Klaus responded in a faux-Shakespearean way, “For I, obviously so, am not as you mere mortals would say: A heterosexual. Therefore, I have the gay-given right to say it in such a manner.” 

“Anyways.” Luther just shook his head as he stifled laughter. “The nurses just want to do a few more tests to make sure you’re on the path to recovery, then they’ll let you come home with us.” 

“I’m glad.” Klaus smiled through the pain, “I know all my little ghosty pals are just desperate to have a nice little chat with me the minute I’m sobered up, so I’ll be glad to leave this hospital. Ghosts love hospitals. It’s kinda sad though, they’re all desperate for help and they’ve almost all died in a severely traumatic way.” He stopped, anticipating Luther would roll his eyes, or tell him off, but he didn’t. That felt good to Klaus. They’d all suffered manipulation from their father in different ways, the way Luther responded to it was just different than the rest. If his siblings were gonna help with his emotional baggage, then Klaus just had to keep bearing with what held his siblings back as well. Not that he minded. “I’d like to go for a walk. Can I please?” 

“Yeah?” Luther stood up, “I think that’s doable, I’ll go ask a nurse-” 

“C’mon Luther a little old fashioned rule-breaking never killed anyone did it?” Klaus raised his eyebrows. “For old times’ sake?” Luther sighed. 

“You’re lucky I love you little bro.” Luther went around to the side of the bed the IV was on, all they had to do to succeed was keep in the IV, right? “Are you sure you can stand? The doctors have been pumping nutrients into you, but you haven’t eaten much since you’ve arrived.” 

“Dear brother of mine, I got this.” Klaus smirked and moved his feet slowly to the side of the bed Luther was on and placed them on the cold ground, it felt weird, being on a hospital floor without shoes, or socks for that matter. The moment the bulk of the weight was off the hospital bed, Klaus collapsed into Luther’s arms. “Going down.” He said as Luther caught him. Luther moved his brother back onto the bed, careful not to pull any stitches. 

“One moment Klaus.” Luther exited the room and got a nurse, seconds later, Luther returned with a wheelchair--and surprisingly sans the nurse. “Ready to go for a spin?” Klaus looked at the chair and felt his chest as it began to tighten, his throat closing up. The heart rate monitor began to speed up and Klaus looked disheartened. So much for that walk. Luther, noticed the change in his brother’s temperament, “Klaus? Klaus what’s wrong? Talk to me buddy.” 

Klaus shook his head, suddenly he was back in the room. The world around him morphed as he remembered the last time he saw Hazel and Cha Cha. “No no no this isn’t-this isn’t happening.” He felt his heart rate continuing to soar, he couldn’t go back into the chair, back into the darkness. “Please don’t, the ghosts, they never shut up.” He shook his head more, “Don’t leave me with them.” Klaus had moved off the bed, and was now on the floor, curling up into a ball away from Luther--oblivious to the pain it caused him. Except in Klaus’s mind Luther wasn’t there, or more, Klaus wasn’t there but back into the hotel room with Hazel and Cha Cha. Ben was gone, invisible just like Klaus’s ability to reason. 

~”Please please please.” Klaus found himself begging as he was left in the room alone with Hazel, according to the Forward Reverse Guy who’d been screaming at him for the past 30 minutes, Hazel had some kind of mercy stocked up in his reserves. “C’mon, have a little sympathy for a guy?” 

“Listen,” Hazel stuck his face in Klaus’s line of vision, “It’s really not that difficult. Tell us about Five and we’ll let you go.” 

“Fine. Fine.” Klaus sighed, he really didn’t know much about his elusive brother, but he had to try something. “Five-that bastard- disappeared after our dear old father told him he wasn’t allowed to time travel. We were 12 when he just poofed away from us. Then at the funeral for the same failure-for-a-father, Five just poofed back into existence. I already told you my eye story, he saw me in a dumpster as he was going to his creepy little van. Really that’s all I got man.” 

For a supposed softie, Hazel sure knew how to torture a guy. By the time Cha Cha returned, Klaus found himself curled into a ball on the bathroom floor. Hazel had repeatedly pushed Klaus under water until he was unconscious, then he’d let him up for air before starting again. When the door opened, Hazel went to meet Cha Cha, leaving Klaus alone in the bathroom for a moment. As he pulled his knees toward him, he wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around his knees, but they were bound behind him, so he found himself unable to do so. He rested his head, for that small moment, and let himself cry. Klaus found himself silently hoping that wherever Ben was, that he hadn’t been watching the past 30 minutes. Only seconds had passed before Hazel and Cha Cha returned to the bathroom and dragged him back to the chair. As much as he squirmed in their arms, nothing changed, as he was once again trapped in a claustrophobic chair.~

As Luther reentered the room, the nurses quickly began to handle the situation, injecting Klaus with something that would put him to sleep for a short while. Luther heard Klaus mutter something as the nurses completed the task, but he couldn’t be sure what was said. They quickly began to resettle him in the bed, adjusting anything that had gone astray in Klaus’s panic. 

“Poor dear tore some stitches” Upon seeing the look on Luther’s face, she smiled kindly, “He’s gonna be okay, we’re gonna patch him up real quick.” 

“What happened? Just then.” Luther asked, feeling worried that he had done something to cause the situation. 

“Panic attack.” The other nurse answered, cleaning up the last of the mess. “It’s common with patients who have undergone severe life-altering events. It could also be PTSD paired with epiplaphobia-- the fear of furniture or in your brother’s case, chairs.” 

“Does this affect his ability to go home today?” Luther asked, he would be very upset with himself if he were the reason his brother was unable to go home today. 

“I’m afraid so.” The first nurse shook her head, looking back at the small sleeping figure, “We need to be sure he is stable before we can just let him leave, I’m sorry Mr. Hargreeves.” 

“No it’s okay.” 

2 days passed until Klaus was finally permitted to leave the hospital. Through a lack of coercion, but Klaus chose to go in a wheelchair until he was back to his regular strength. No one tried to push him, but merely offered it as an option for Klaus to choose. The minute Klaus stepped-no rolled into the Hargreeves Mansion, he realized he had been holding his breath. The last time he was here had been right before…..As Diego rolled him to the base of the stairs, the siblings all realized something: Getting Klaus upstairs would require him to be carried, which created a counter problem, carrying him without tearing any stitches or upsetting wounds. 

“You would’ve thought with all that money,” Klaus began, eyeing the stairs with an air of caution, “that Mr. Mean Old Man would installed a fuckin’ elevator or something.” A tense laugh occured between all the siblings. “I guess Luther’s just gotta carry me bridal style huh?” 

And there it was decided. When Klaus was gently tucked into his bed, still a little shaky on his feet, the siblings all stood back. None of them wanted to leave their brother, so they didn’t. Instead, they all remained, spread throughout Klaus’s room--which was oddly smaller than everyone else’s, even Vanya’s. As they watched Klaus quickly doze off, they all became filled with pride for their brother’s strength. He’d gone through so much, yet still didn’t let it bother him, and now he was working towards sobriety. They all knew that despite the odds, they’d been given a second chance to make things right with their brother whom they had distanced from, and they weren’t going to take it for granted again. Slowly, they would allow their relationships with each other heal, and through that they could finally start to move on from everything their father had done to them. It was through this healing that change was being brought into the family, and with that the flowers in the home began to bloom once more, and the world started to seem less grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That was it! Thank you all so so so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it and hey if you ever have a prompt or something feel free to drop it in the comments or on my tumblr @kingofbrickskingofmortar I have a lot of time on my hands this summer and I'm really hoping to get some more writing done so please don't hesitate to hmu! Thanks again!


End file.
